Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cloud fabric may include two or more computing devices. Virtual machines may operate on the computing devices. Two or more virtual machines may operate on a single computing device.